Merry Maid
by Terrygurl
Summary: Sesshoumaru has thrown out more maids than junk mail at this point. All he wants is someone who doesn't trifle through his clothing indecently. Is it that hard to find someone who will actually do their job! Apparently so. "Sesshoumaru, answers to our problems don't come in our time, rather when the kami deem it time. And even those answers may not be what we expect." (sessxoc)
1. Prologue Part 1

Hello Lovlies! I'm back once again after another rousing hiatus. This time I couldn't help it. My poor laptop's face got smashed in so I type on my phone now haha! So this story is a little different than what I'm used to doing because I've added an OC!

THIS IS A SESSHY X OC PAIRING with some fun and romance. I can't wait for you to meet my OC, my muses say shes quite the charmer. ^^

Anyways, on to the story

DO NOT OWN DO NOT OWN DO NOT OWN DO NOT OWN

"OUT! Get out of my wing, and OUT OF MY HOME!"

Oh boy, Inu noTaisho thought, sipping coffee and watching the 3rd maid this week flee his home in a panicked rush. The owner of the quaint manor didn't have to wait long for his furious older son to storm into the kitchen/dining area, a bundle of clothing held arms length away.

"Ah Sesshoumaru, just the son I wanted to see!" Inu no Taisho exclaimed with a bemused expression, "What has happened this time?" Hiding his smile behind his coffee mug, he watched as his son dropped the bundle into the metal trash bin.

"The insolent wench thought it in her right to pleasure herself." That cane out as more of a growl than words, the older youkai thought.

"A lady has her needs my boy..." He was cut off by an irate snarl.

"She pleasured herself IN MY CLOTHING. IN. MY. ROOM." Sesshoumaru let lethal acid drip from his claws, disintegrating the chothes in the bin to ash. Inu no Taisho could barely contain his snickers. Shaking his head and clearing the anger from his mind, Sesshoumaru addressed his father.

"Something has to be done about this father, it hasn't been this hard to find good help in centuries. These insolent bitches(female inuyoukai, I do not disrespect ladies) desperately cling to the dream of ensnaring me."

"Well my boy, they are desperate! With you taking my place at the office soon, they gotta get while the getting is good!" The deadpanned mirth in Sesshoumaru's face had the great Dog General going through another fit of chuckles. "Worry not son, I'm sure someone will come along who has more... befitting fetishes." Sesshoumaru left for work in a huff, his father's doggish grin grating on his already frayed nerves.

Inu no Taisho's smirk had yet to leave his face as his second son entered the kitchen.

"The hell was all that racket, Pops? Could barely get any shut eye with Prince Priss barking all morning long." Inuyasha yawned, taking the time to eye his father.

"It seems our Sesshoumaru grows weary of ambitious women." Another chuckle. "I believe it is time we find him a true maid!"


	2. Prologue Part 2

I feel like these first two chapters are very much prologue chapters, so I'm posting them in the same day! After this though, I'll update every other day or so after today. Thanks for the positive feed back ^^ I hope everyone likes this!

Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY

No other time in the history of his life had Sesshoumaru been so irritated than in the week following his last maid's... dismissal. Every interview he had set had been the same; blundering idiots, fools, and women looking only for the pay and caring nothing for the quality of work. Now, money was no issue for the young businessman; however, he was not going to shell out money for someone to do half a job. Sesshoumaru was brought out of his musings by a knock at his door.

"Enter, father." It was a simple, strained greeting. Inutaisho waltzed into the office, a file under his arm.

"Afternoon, son! How fairs the hunt?" The eyebrow wiggle served to reinforce his pervy thoughts.

"Father, please tell me you have an inkling of good news. I don't have the patience for anymore perverts who waste time." Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned back in his desk chair.

"As a matter of fact, my boy, I may have 'come across' something earlier this week. Take a look." He handed rhe file to his son. Therein lay a simple resume and refrence letters. Sesshoumaru looked everything over.

"And you waited until now for what reason?" His father, who had reclined in one of the extra chairs next to the desk, rubbed the back of his neck in a very Inuyasha-like fashion.

"There are actually a number of reasons for that." Sesshoumaru gave his signature eyebrow raise and Inutaisho took it as an okay to continue. "Well for one, she's pretty hard to get in touch with.. By the time I had caught up to her, I was banking on you having already found a new replacement."

"But you did contact her?"

"Yes." Why was his father looking so strange?

"And what did she say? Was she willing to come for an interview?" His father chuckled more to himself than he had intended.

"She actually didn't say much of anything!" Sesshoumaru was thoroughly confused and his father shook his head. "You'll see in a moment, and yes she agreed to an interview." Inutaishi stood and made his way back to the door leaving for a moment and returning with a demoness just a little younger than Sesshoumaru.

The taiyoukai took in her appearance with a critical eye. She was tall and curvy, with a bright smile that reached her emerald eyes. She was dressed in a navy blue short sleeved button up with some white under shirt and a simple pair of denim jeans. Her skin was dark, he noticed, a tone close to caramel. And in her cropped blavck hair was a pin of cream colored feathers. She looked decent, he thought, she smelled of soap too. Sesshoumaru gave an approving nod everything seemed to check out.

"Tell me women, what is your name?" The demoness straightened her back looking to his father. He smiled at her reassuringly before giving Sesshoumaru a sheepish look.

"What is the matter, Father? I know that look."

"Ah, haha, nothing's really the matter my boy. Her name is Nikkole, she is of Native and African American avian demonic heritage..."

He's stalling. "And?"

"And... well let's just say this little songbird can't sing." Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide for just a moment.

"She's mute?"

Yeah! And that begins the fun that will be the Taisho family plus one! I think, for as much as I've imagined this story, we'll enjoy seeing where this goes together!

Next Chapter: Meeting Expectations


	3. Meeting Expectations

Sorry for the delay guys ^^; got caught up in a rough work schedule! I'll try to type a couple of chapters at a time so I won't be behind so often.

Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites, it makes me happy to know you're enjoying my stories.

ANYWAYS, on with the story.

The girl is mute. How vexing. Sesshoumaru had been stirring over this thought for a few days after his father has escorted Nikkole from his office, with a date to meet at the home of course.

That day being today.

Sesshoumaru was so focused on how to go about his situation that he hadn'd heard the whisper of a knock at his home office's door. In fact he was so deep on his thoughts that he didn't notice his newest charge prop herself against his desk sheer amusement on her face. It wasnt until she tapped against his desk that he brought his eyes to meet her cheesy grin and a pad of paper in her hands.

"Yo." It read. Sesshoumaru glared at the offending paper, though he could hardly be upset, it was he who had spaced out.

"Hello miss..." He was cut off by her index finger shaking in front of him. She hopped onto his desk , crossed her legs and began scribbling on the pad once again. Once again Sesshoumaru was taken aback, this time by her familiarity with him. It was not such a bad thing, he decided a moment later watching her soundlessly snicker to herself as she wrote, it was kind of refreshing having someone in his presence who didn't fawn over him or act so nervous that they didn't get things done.

Nikkole tapped against her note pad signalling she had finished.

"Please, just call me Nikkole. Anything else would be too formal really. I don't have a family name so no worries right? ;p"

"Hn." Sesshoumaru replied, "Very well then Nikkole, I can assume you know the basics of house keeping," There was a nod in reply. "Then let me get down to my standards. All I ask for is a clean living space, my wing is small in comparison to the rest of the home. I am paying you handsomely so I ask in return is a job well done." Nikkole just smiled nodding enthusiastically, flipping the pade on her pad and jotting down another note.

"Gotcha boss. You've got nothin' to worry about. And I promise I'll try not to go traipsing around in your clothes xD" Another silent snicker. Sesshoumaru rubbed the bridge of his nose in mock annoyance though some anusement shown through his amber eyes.

"I'd advise you not to dally in my father's presence too often, something distasteful might rub off on you." A overdramatic 'hey' was heard from the hall. Another grin from his new help, Sesshoumaru noted before adding. "I believe that is all I need of you today, be here tonorrow at 9." Nikkole wrote and stood,saluting Sesshoumaru and raising the pad.

"Aye aye, El Capitan!" And with that, the fate of Sesshoumaru was sealed in a flourish of cream and lilac colored feathers.


	4. Breakfast Boogie

**Hey Lovlies! I know it's been a while but full time student and part time work kinda makes it hard. So sorry So sorry! **

**ANYWAYS On to the story**

It wasn't very often that Sesshoumaru slept in. In fact, it wasn't very often where he had the free time to do so. This morning was the is the day he had set apart to take it easy, not by his father's request or anything, so when 10:00 flashed on his clock, Sesshoumaru was more than rested and ready to start his day. Climbing out of bed he ambled into the bathroom looking quite pleased at the fresh towels folded and handing neatly. On his sink, he found a new wash cloth and a note next to it with a simple 'good morning Boss! - Nikki' written on it.

"That's different." Sesshoumaru spoke aloud before grabbing the wach cloth and starting his shower.

Once Sesshoumaru had finished his shower and dressed, he stepped out of his room and instantly took in the smell of pancakes. As he made his way down his hall and into the main part of the house he began to hear music and various bouts of laughter. The sight that met the taiyoukai as he rounded the corner into their open concept kitchen shocked him so thoroughly that he stopped in his tracks. His entire family- His father, his stepmother Izayoi, and his halfsiblings Inuyasha and Rin- was in the dining area together. What had surprised him, however, was who exactly they were so amused with. There in the kitchen in a purple Gengar shirt and black sweatpants was his newest charge, Nikkole, dancing erratically as she cooked and lipsyncing to 'Good Morning, Baltimore' that was playing from her blue Ipod. Sesshoumaru didn't have time to take in any more as Nikki eyed him and in an extremely coincidential fashion pionted a ladel at him mouthed,

"There's the flasher who lives next door!" His family turned to see Sesshoumaru in to doorway looking none to amused. Inuyasha promptly chocked on a bit of pancake in his bout of laughter.

"Pfft, Prince Iceprick a flasher, that's rich!" The dark mirth on Sesshoumaru's face was clearly evident as he strolled to where his younger sibling was seated 'accidently' bumping a glass over, it's contents spilling into Inuyasha's lap.

" Little brother, you should learn to control your bladder when you laugh. Life lesson."

"Oi Bastard!" Inuyasha stood, making sure to get close, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" There was back and forth banter for some time and that gave Nikki time to observe the family. She paused the song and amusedly watched as the family went back to eating and talking amongst themselves as if there was no arguement going on literally right next to them. GShaking her head and grabbing Sesshoumaru's plate of pancakes and a small bowl of fresh fruits, she set them down where she assmed Sesshoumaru would sit then went back to the kitchen grabbing a clean glass and her newly bought dry-erase board. She filled the glass and then popped the cap off of her marker and quickly scrawling on it. Winking to the family and recieving two grins from Inutaisho and Rin and a quiet giggle from Izayoi, Nikkole strolled over to the bantering boys before taking the back of the board and thwaping both of them hard on the butt. Both inus jumped startled, turning to Nikkole mouths agape. And there she was with her, 'im totally not judging you' face, and her board held up.

" Good morning sweeeeties. Kindly desist from the bitchfittery and eat your food like good lil' puppies so Auntie Nikki can get the kitchen clean okies?"

When the the inus looked up from the board, Nikki's face had gone from amused to a deadpanned promise of pain. She pointed to their plates as Inutaisho promptly laughed at the message.

"Goodness Miss Nikkole! Where have you been all these days? That's the quickest resolution to one of their squabbles we've had in a long time!" Her grin was back as she gave a thumbs up and began to pick up empty plates and take them to the sink. Popping on a jazzier tune, she went about washing dishes, swaying and bopping as she went.

The family finished up without much more conflict. Inuyasha and Rin excused themselves leaving the three older family members there. Inutaisho sat for a while longer as Izayoi gathered the rest of the plates a small smile on her face as she watched Sesshoumaru glower and stab his food slightly annoyed at his maid's behavior. Izayoi took the dished to the kitchen and walked up to the girl, her eyes bright with that motherly look. She took advantage of the music playing and genuinely told the young demoness,

"I don't know where they found you, but I'm glad they did. You breathe life back into our home, but more importantly you've become a pleasant annoyance to our eldest son. And that is an amazing feat in itself." The women shared a laugh as they turned to eye Sesshoumaru in the dining area. There was a squeal as they noticed they were being watched by the men in the other room. Nikki grabbed her board,

"We've been spotted! Act natural! 0.0" The two women stiffly went back to cleaning trying very hard not to giggle more. It was a long morning for Sesshoumaru.

**Okay I really wish I could post pictures with this fick, I feel like it'd be so much more fun to see Nikkole's messages. ^^ Oh well. Sorry if this seems a bit rushed, I tried hard to make this flow. Thanks to the reviewers and followers and regular viewers. It makes me happy to know you all enjoy my work. Until we meet again!**


End file.
